Naughty But Oh So Nice
by Lushcoltrane
Summary: It's Christmas time and Tori has a Secret Santa to fulfill her secret desires. Mild spoilers for Tori and Jade's Play Date and semi-spoilers for A Christmas Tori.


Disclaimer: _Victorious_ and its characters are the property of Schneider's Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

It was secret Santa time again. Tori actually loved it, much as she joined in with the class groan at Sikowtiz' announcement.

She managed to get Robbie this year. And she had the perfect present already waiting at home. A new acoustic guitar. Robbie hadn't been able to replace his after Trina broke it earlier in the year, while she and Jade were singing to the two losers at Nozu.

As she got ready to head home that day, she wondered who was having a holiday party over the weekend. That train of thought was broken when Beck and three more of her friends came up.

"Hey, guys!"

Three greetings and a Cat squeeze.

Glancing at Andre, Tori asked, "What does it mean that I can take her constrictor hugs better than before?"

"Um...European steroids in that Belgian cocoa?"

Tori rolled her eyes then turned to Beck, "So what's up?"

"Well, there's this trip we're planning. Wanted to know if you're in. New Year's Day, we're heading to Big Bear. I'm borrowing my uncle's cabin for five days. We can ski, ice skate, ride a sleigh..."

Excitedly, Tori replied, "I'd love to go sleighing!"

"Whoa! A little bloodthirsty, Vega?"

Tori jumped and slammed back into her locker, her hand pressed to her chest, "JADE!"

"VEGA!" Jade shouted in reply.

"Way to give me a heart attack!"

"What are friends for?" She smiled sweetly.

Andre cut in, "Hey, you guys can stop flirting. That's the bell!"

"We were not flirting!" mixed with "I don't even like her!" from the two dark-haired girls.

"Whatever Sweetcheeks," Rex said before Robbie ran away as Jade lunged for the puppet.

Tori glared at Jade who returned the glare.

"Is it me or is it getting hot in here?"

Cat said, "If they were Supergirl, it would be. You know from the hot vision."

"Heat vision," Beck corrected.

"That too."

"Cat baby, they can't both be Supergirl," Andre said. Then he leaned towards Beck, "You know, Tori could be Supergirl and Jade could be her Earth-2 counterpart, Power Girl. You know, the one with the...large tracts of land. Heh-heh-heh!"

"I heard that Harris!"

"Um, hey look at the time!" Andre muttered, looking at his bare wrist and hurrying away.

"Ha-ha-ha! Andre's funny! He doesn't have a watch!" Cat chortled.

"So, slaying huh? I'm in," Jade announced.

"Yes, s-l-e-i-g-h-i-n-g," Tori specified. "You know, with a large sleigh..."

"Wow, Vega. Way to win the spelling bee. Didn't even have to ask for it in a sentence."

"C'mon, Cat. Let's..." Beck led the still-giggling girl away.

"Yes Jade, I graduated from grade school, same as everyone else!"

"So what? You wanna cookie?"

"No, I just..."

By this point, the halls had cleared as the two continued to bicker before Tori threw up her arms, "You know what? I'm done! See ya, Jade!"

"Hey! Vega! You can't walk away from me while we're arguing... And she just walked away," Jade ended on a quiet note.

With a somewhat pleased smile, Jade headed the other way to her next class. _She can definitely take it._

* * *

Saturday night and Andre was driving Tori and Robbie to a party in the Hills.

"Who's house is this?" Tori asked again.

"Not sure. Just that Cat and Beck both said to be there."

"I hope Jade's not there. Ugh...she's a real...witch!"

"Way to call her out, Sweetcheeks," Rex remarked from the back seat.

Tori turned quickly, the look on her face making Robbie squeak, and used a low, careful voice, "I would suggest you leave you're little friend in the car, Mr. Shapiro."

"Hey! I'm not little! I'm vertically-challenged!"

"Shut it, Rex!"

At that point, Andre pointed out a house covered in lights at the end of the block. It was a three-story Victorian mansion. The exterior was limned with lights - the windows, doors and eaves were outlined as were the roofline, the three chimneys and the edges of the exterior walls. Strands were wrapped around the columns on the wraparound porch as well as the railings and small support rails. A brightly lit Santa stood by the walkway with some plastic elves and reindeer on the other side.

The front door was a massive double door with matching wreathes on each.

"Where's the dang doorbell?" Andre moaned.

Tori shrugged and used the old-fashioned, brightly-shined, brass door knocker.

Robbie gazed at them, saying, "What knockers!"

At that moment, the door opened and Jade stood there with a snarky smile, "Why thank you, Robbie!"

All three blushed but Andre snorted a laugh as Tori tried to stifle a giggle. Robbie looked like he wanted to pee or pass out. Or both.

"Not on the porch. Down the hall, second door beneath the stairway," Jade announced, telling Robbie all he needed to know. Robbie scurried in past her down the entry hall.

Wide-eyed, Tori hissed at Andre, "You didn't tell me we were coming to Jade's!"

In a low voice, Andre replied, "Relax. Just have fun. And you didn't ask..."

"I did so!" Tori protested quietly.

"You know I can here you," Jade smirked.

Startled by that admission, the singer looked around the house to avoid Jade. The large foyer and the entry hall were decorated. Garland ran up the banister of the large stairway to their right. The living room was bright with a fire in the hearth, Christmas knick-knacks on the display, garland hanging from the mantle which also featured a small Christmas village. The front of the room, in front of the big bay window, was a decorated, lighted tree that was had to be nearly ten feet high. From the piney scent, Tori knew it was real.

Beyond the entry hall was the dining room, also brightly decorated. The large table had an array of finger foods, snacks and deserts. The house seemed to be full of people talking, laughing and eating.

It was then that Tori realized the house was full of people of all ages. Teens like herself, smaller kids gathered around a wide-screen TV watching The Santa Clause and adults.

Beck stood at the improvised bar, making drinks to order. _Nice Santa hat,_ Tori thought.

Stunned, Tori had to compliment the girl, "Jade, your house is incredible! It's like a house of lights out there."

"Didn't expect me to live in a place like this, did ya?"

Tori had to shake her head, "No. Well, I never really thought about the whole house but I figured, seeing your room on the Slap vids... This is incredible!"

"Thanks Vega, Dad hires a team every year to decorate the place. Even though he lives in a Santa Monica condo, he and Mom have an agreement that he can use the house when needed to entertain associates or customers. In exchange, we live here and he pays the property taxes and the utilities. Tonight, Mom asked if I wanted to share parties with theirs.

"So while everyone is down here making merry… Give me your wrist," Jade demanded.

"Ah man, tell me you don't have a janitor's closet here too!"

Gripping Tori's wrist lightly but firmly, Jade led her upstairs and down the hall to a dark, oak door. Said door had a small wreath festooned with brightly colored scissors. Leading Tori in, Jade let the girl see her inner sanctum.

The room had another real Christmas tree, smaller than the giant in the front room – only a little over five feet tall. It was directly in front of the French doors that led to an outside balcony. There was a string of blood-red twinkle icicles hanging from the ceiling and strings of lights around the doors, including the closet and the attached bathroom. The color of the icicles and the shelves with oddities in the corner, where Jade made most of her vids, were the only things that seemed remotely Jade-like.

The tree, lights and a few scattered candles were the sole sources of light. But it was ample.

"Wow! Jade, this is really nice."

"Thanks Vega."

"So why did you drag me up here?"

"I'm your Secret Santa again. Ho-ho."

With a grin, Tori added the last, "Ho."

They stood there for a long minute before Jade said, "Aren't you going to unwrap your present?"

Tori's eyes darted around the room but she didn't see anything like a wrapped present. "Um..."

Like she had when Tori frisked her the previous year, Jade held out her arms. "I'm waiting..."

Tori's eyes widened like saucers. "You...you mean...you?"

With a wicked, sexy smile, Jade nodded. "Come and get me."

"But... I... Why... Bu...but..."

"Bu...bu...bu...bu... Shut up and kiss me!"

Tori was locked in place, like a deer in a car's headlights. Jade ended up taking control and pulled the Latina to her, tilting her head enough to kiss Tori.

As soon as she felt Jade's tongue licking her lips, Tori almost swooned. Opening her mouth instinctively, the near-swoon was almost a certainty when she felt Jade's supple tongue slide into her mouth, caressing her own. Then she began to respond.

The deep, passionate kiss deepened as hands roamed over soft feminine curves, caressing and gently squeezing.

After finally breaking the kiss, Jade muttered, "Totally worth it!"

"Huh?" Tori couldn't process it all but was trying to rally her overheated senses.

"The string of trades I had to make to get you in the Secret Santa thing," Jade explained.

Later, Tori learned that, as a result of their play-date and enforced detentions over several Saturdays, Jade realized that she didn't want Beck again. She wanted Tori. From some of the not-so secret looks she received, she guessed, correctly, that Tori wanted her too.

But for now, Tori stood there, stunned by…everything. _Jade kissed me!_ This was quickly followed by other thoughts. _Jade's gay? Jade's interested in me? Jade wants to… …With me?_

"Vega? Tori?" Jade snapped her fingers in front of Tori who blinked and stared at Jade.

"So all that 'I don't like her' stuff was...?"

"Crap. Lies. Bull-hockey. Force of habit. I just wasn't completely sure I wanted this but Beck set me straight. Well, not straight but… You know what I mean.

"Now, you gonna unwrap me or what?"

Eyes gleaming with desire, Tori asked, "But what about the party?"

"Oo-oh... They're having fun. No one will come up here. And you got one hot mama standing here waiting for you to take advantage of..."

Then Tori looked at Jade. Saw a new look in her eyes. Like she was vulnerable. Like Jade was baring her soul and was ready to dart back into her hard-ass shell if she was rejected.

Feeling her heart melt, and her loins swell, Tori found herself pulling Jade to her, kissing the dark goddess of her heart. A kiss full of love, promise, passion and need.

Pulling back, Tori whispered, "I've always wanted you. That's why I tried so hard, was so forgiving. You have been my dream, my goddess. Even before I met you, I knew you were what I've wanted since I knew I had to have someone to complete me.

"Thank you for my present."

Tori suddenly realized Jade's clothing was looser than normal. The men's shirt was baggy as were her jeans. Wondering, Tori reached out and began to unbutton the shirt, slowly exposing tight red with white fur.

Pulling the shirt out of Jade's pants and off the Goth's shoulders, Tori stared at the sheer red, strapless top. It was bright red with fur trim. And thin enough she could see Jade's aureole around the points her nipples were creating in the tight fabric.

Her mouth dry, her heart racing and her hands shaking, Tori managed to unbutton Jade's pants. Pulling down the zipper, she glanced down to see Jade was barefoot even as the man pants pooled over her naked feet.

Tori's eyes moved up those pale, shapely legs to the white fur that circled Jade's upper things and the rest of the sheer, red one-piece the Goth wore. Tori saw what she thought was a dark triangle between Jade's legs but it was hard to tell with the odd shadows from the light in the room.

Tori glanced down as Jade kicked the pants to the side. Her mind was blank except for the image she'd never forget of Jade in the sheer, red one-piece. No Victoria's Secret model could ever compare to Jade West.

Jade's finger tilted Tori's head up as she looked into the singer's eyes. She didn't see what she was afraid of – fear and disgust or, at best, a blank look. Instead, she saw what she only dared to dream she would see – need and desire.

The two women came together, sealing their lips together as they joined in every way. Tori was thrilled by the sudden eventful change in her life. Jade was thrilled that her fantasy was coming true.

"Tori, you need to lose some of that," Jade said, gesturing to Tori's clothes. Then she started to strip the Latina, taking time to caress the new areas exposed to her view.

As this happened, Tori found her voice. It was raspy and, to Jade's ears, sexy as hell. "I'm not complaining but this is… This isn't the Jade I know…"

Tori, now topless, her hard nipples exposed to Jade's hungry gaze, gave Jade pause. Gathering her thoughts, Jade said, "Tori, I've been horrible to you from that first day. But you stuck it out and made me realize you were the one person I know who could put up with me.

"Now I'm not changing. I'm adjusting to the fact that I want you in my life. I'm still going to be dark and brooding. I'm still going to love things like that. But I want…I need some of your brightness in my life. Will you give that to me?"

Surprised but thrilled by what Jade said, Tori answered her in the only way that seemed right, she kissed the beauty, her tongue slipping in to play.

The kiss went on as Tori walked Jade to her bed, holding the raven-haired girl close. Maintaining her hold, she lowered Jade and lay on top of her, never really losing that precious liplock.

Tori kissed up to Jade's ear, her tongue toying with the stud in her ear lobe before sucking in that lobe. Trailing her tongue up, she played with the two rings Jade had in the shell of her ear. Using her teeth, Tori tugged on one then the other – just enough to get a moan out of Jade.

The inquisitive tongue started to trace the inner curves, ridges and shapes of Jade's ear. That wet, supple organ slid into Jade's ear canal, tasting the bitter flavor of Jade's ear. To Tori that was the heated essence of Jade – bitter but hot.

After spending several minutes tonguing Jade's ear, Tori began to kiss down the soft, tender skin of her lover. Jade's flesh had a salty tang that Tori loved. She wanted more.

Kissing and licking her way down, she pulled down on the white fur with her teeth, baring Jade's breasts to her adoring gaze. Looking at the lovely mounds for a long moment, Tori lowered her mouth and took the right nipple between her lips.

If she hadn't been lying on her bed, Jade would've swooned over Tori's breast-suckling. The thrills from Tori's lips and tongue were so much more incredible than the best of her masturbatory fantasies.

Thoughts became chaotic as Tori began to tongue-lash each of Jade's nipples - whipping her tongue across each nubbin, making them even more erect before vacuuming each into her mouth. From that, the Latina proceeded to bite and nibble – tugging at each nipple as Jade's low groans built in volume.

One hand slid down the silky material to slip between the fur edging at the juncture of Jade's legs and hips. First a finger then her palm slid across the suddenly wet fabric, feeling Jade's labia beneath, throbbing with the Goth's heat and desire.

Tori smiled around the tit in her mouth. Her most secret desires were being fulfilled this Christmas and she couldn't be more excited. Or happier. In truth, the brunette singer had desired Jade from the time Jade admitted to faking her black eye. All the bad things Jade did to her from that point just made it more challenging for Tori.

But she never expected they'd be more than friends. She definitely never thought she'd be making love to her dark goddess.

Hand firmly pressing Jade's mound, Tori raised her head and looked into the aqua eyes dilated by pleasure. Pressing her lips to Jade's, she pushed her tongue inside to play with Jade's supple taster. Jade willingly reciprocated, her tongue delving back into Tori's mouth.

Shared moans filled them both, Jade's more pronounced due to the pressure of Tori's hand on her aching center. She flexed her hips to deepen the contact, knowing she'd be needing release before very long.

Breaking the kiss, Tori's tongue trailed down the center of Jade's torso, pausing to again suck on each breast, biting just a little bit harder.

Teaching the white trim, she licked through the faux fur and along the red, silky cloth. Toying with Jade's navel through the garment, Tori realized it wasn't enough and yanked the clothing further down past Jade's waist before she began to French kiss the tiny, pierced depression.

The sensation of Tori's tongue in her belly button was heating Jade up but also tickling her. Groans mixed with giggles until Tori continued her downward journey.

Jade's aroma and taste were soaking through the narrow crotch of the holiday lingerie as Tori's tongue replaced her hand. She explored the hidden treasure trove, the fur on either side tickling her face.

After savoring a filtered version of Jade, Tori quickly pulled the sexy one-piece off, leaving the lighter-skinned Goth naked to her hungry gaze. Her brown eyes raked Jade from her black, wavy hair, down her ample chest, flat stomach to her mound with it's perfect triangle of dark brown curls, then on down the shapely legs Tori had already ogled.

In a husky whisper, Tori said "Jade, you're…gorgeous! So…incredible!"

Not wasting any more words, she began to sample Jade directly from the source. The musky aroma, combined with the tart flavor, filled Tori's senses even as her tongue filled Jade's slit.

Tori buried herself in Jade, her tongue licking every place she could reach, her teeth nibbling and nipping the hot flesh and her mouth slurping up the flowing nectar that was Jade.

Jade hated people slurping but, in this case, she loved it! The feeling of Tori's tongue dancing inside her, the teeth scraping her nether lips, and the exhaled air flowing into her was incredible.

The sight of that beautiful face burrowing between her legs was the most erotic image Jade had ever seen. She memorized it so she could recall it whenever she wanted.

The climax hit Jade without warning. The world spun and her vision blurred as warm waves of sexual bliss flowed out of her nether opening. If she hadn't been laying down, Jade would've collapsed as she nearly blacked out from the carnal pleasure.

She slowly opened her eyes to see Tori looking down on her, the lower portion of the Latina's face glistened with Jade's juices. She pulled the brunette down to kiss the amazing creature.

After thoroughly ravishing Tori, Jade managed to stand up and pulled Tori to her feet. Another kiss as she pressed her nude form to Tori's.

The Goth covered every inch of Tori's breasts with kisses and even a hickey on her left boob below the nipple. The Jade left a bigger hickey on Tori's toosh as she kissed and caressed the supple cheeks of Tori's cute, sexy ass.

Jade pushed Tori over so her face was on the bed and began to run her tongue all over Tori's mound. Occasionally, her tongue would slip over the perineum and up to the little puckered rosebud.

Having never experienced anyone doing anything to her asshole, Tori was stunned at how exciting it was. _I've got to try this with Jade…_ she promised herself.

Jade thoroughly tongued Tori's nether spaces, pressing her tongue into the girl's orifices, causing small shrieks of pleasure to escape Tori. Her tongue seemed to fit perfectly in Tori, like the missing piece of a puzzle.

The Goth had thought she might get one chance with Tori, if she was lucky. Now she vowed to do this as often as possible. And to have Tori do it all back to her.

Pulling back, Jade flipped Tori onto her back, lifted the girl's legs to rest of her shoulders and resumed her oral exploration of Tori's sex and her sweet ass.

Tori managed to glance down to see Jade in the same position she had been only minutes before. She reached over to her jeans, draped on the bed near her, and grabbed her phone. She snapped two pictures to save this precious moment in time, vowing to share them only with Jade.

Feeling the oncoming orgasm, Tori dropped the phone, threw her head back against the mattress and shivered. Shivers turned to near-seismic shaking as the climax roared through her.

Jade didn't let up. She had wanted this, both subconsciously and consciously, so that she wasn't stopping yet. Her lips and tongue moved from Tori's clit down to her ass and back up again. At the same time, she began to slip one, then two, then three fingers into her living sex fantasy.

Centering her attention on Tori's erect clit, Jade gently took it in her teeth and began to gently lap the hot little nib, bringing fresh moans from Tori even as the singer's hands tangled in Jade's hair, pushing the woman deeper into her sexual core.

Tori's second climax tore through her. Her entire body locked into a rigid state as the torrent of ecstasy flowed through every part of her body. At the same time, a small torrent of her girlcum flowed out onto Jade's waiting tongue.

When Tori finally opened her eyes, it was her turn to see Jade's beaming face leaning over her. The Goth was licking her fingers clean of Tori before Tori raised her head to kiss her lover. Then she languorously licked herself from Jade's face, sharing the flavor with Jade every few seconds.

As the new lovers lay entwined on Jade's bed, basking in the glow of their love-making - as well as Jade's holiday lighting, Jade found herself hoping Tori felt as whole, as complete as she did. And as loved.

Tori spent the rest of her life happily proving that was true to Jade, her one true love.

* * *

Days later, at the cabin at Big Bear…

"This is No Man's Land!" Jade announced, pointing to the room she and Tori would share. "Remember that."

The three boys all gulped and nodded. Even Rex ducked his head down. Cat giggled and clapped.

"And a No Cat Zone!" Jade added.

"Oh phooey!" Then Cat turned as red as her hair when she finally realized why the room was off-limits. Suddenly she smiled widely.

"Yay!"

* * *

Postscript: Just a little smutty Christmas fun. I haven't finished the 2nd part of detention yet but it will be done soon. Meantime, I wanted to get this idea down and posted for the holidays. Hope you all have/had a wonderful holiday - whichever you celebrate.


End file.
